cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Arek Gorogdrive
*This Character is not a CWA Character* Arek Gorogdrive, son of Cole Gorogdrive, and Grandson of Xeres Gorogdrive, was born into a very well known family known as the Gorogdrives, since his grandfather before him done many great things before Arek was born. A few years after he was born, the Sith, managing to build up billions in members, raided Coruscant and several planets across the Galaxy. He was taken captive and was put into slavery at a very young age on the planet of Korriban. Prologue Cole:" He's going to do great things, Diana." Diana:" I know he is." Cole walked next to his wife, who was holding their 2 year old child, Arek. He didn't know if he would actually would do great things in his lifetime, but he could just feel that he would do them. He felt like there was a bit of his father in him, maybe a lot more than just a bit, but he didn't actually know, he just felt like he did. He would sometimes wonder what would Arek do in his life, he had high hopes for him, such as enroll at the Republic academy dedicated to his father, Xeres. Or if it was possible, train with the Jedi and become a Jedi Knight. With this wondering, he would sometimes wonder what hopes did his own father had for him, since he wasn't there for him for over twenty years. He knew his mother, Lauren, supported every decision he would make, even if it did have a high chance of death. It paid off though. He made it from being a simple soldier that no one in the Republic Command would know about, to being a top War General of the Mandalorian Republic Army. A few days have passed since he last thought about his sons future. He was heading into work, at the Republic Command Center on Coruscant. He went to the war room, sat down and started reading reports about riots starting in outer rim planets. He sent out orders to Republic forces in the area to deal with the riots. A few hours passed since he gave the orders, he saw a red light flash on the large holo map of the planet. There were several red blimps, converging to Coruscant. He immediately contacted Admiral Hak. Cole:" Hak, we're reading several unknown cruisers in orbit, whats going on out there?" Hak:" I don't know what you're talking about, sir. We don't see a thing. It could be your holo map." Cole:" Lieutenant! Get an engineer in here now!" Lieutenant:" Yes sir!" The lieutenant started to run down to the engineer deck. He came back a few minutes later, with two engineers, and they began to work on the holo map. Cole:" What's wrong with it?" Engineer:" There seems to be nothing wrong with it, sir." Cole:" Hak, our map is fine, stay cautious out there." He cut off the transmission. He called the whole room to attention. Cole:" Alright, as you probably overheard, we picked up several unknown cruisers in orbit. Now I don't know if there is an imminent attack, but I want the entire force on Coruscant on red alert. Lock down. Understood?!" Room:" Yes sir!" The room went back to work. He kept staring at the red blimps, as they were moving towards the planet and the fleet. He tried to think of what could it be. They could possibly be cloaked. He contacted Hak. Cole:" Hak, they could be cloaked." Hak:" They could be." Cole then had an idea. He would tell Hak the coordinates of where the blimps were and shoot where they were. He then told him the coordinates of the closet one. Hak's ship fired, and it hit a Sith Dreadnought. The cruisers then instantly decloaked, and began to rain fire on the seemingly helpless fleet. He lost transmission to Hak. The bridge was bombarded..... He instantly called in every battalion on Coruscant to action. He gave orders to defend certain areas. He tried to call in reinforcements to close planets, but all of them were in the same situation. He flew to his home, to see if his family was okay. They were okay, just frightened. He took them to the Republic Safe house, going down to the underworld of the planet. They all managed to make it there fine. Once they were inside, Cole went straight to the Command Center and started to take command of the defense from there. His forces were getting obliterated. One minute they are moving onto an objective, the next a battalion was gone. It was too terrible to watch for his men in the command center, but Cole watched every single second of his soldiers dying. Hours passed since the initial attack, all available ground forces are already in the safe house or dead. Mainly dead. The Sith spent hours trying to find the safe house, until Cole saw a large group of Sith outside of the safe house. One shot the camera. He ordered a few squads to protect the entrance, and put in the rest of the squads in choke points to ambush the Sith. His planned work at first, until the Sith caught onto what they were doing, and checking every door and killing soldiers and civilians. Cole remained in the Command Center with his family. After knowing that this might be the end, the door kicked down and soldiers filled inside, making a hole for someone. A Sith. Sith:" Well that was easy." Cole:" Who are you?" Sith:" My name is Cerus. Your father cut off my right arm in the Jedi Temple nearly twelve years ago." Cole:" How are you still alive?" Cerus:" You underestimate the strength of a Sith lord. I managed to escape." Cole:" I don't expect you'll be taking prisoners." Cerus:" Oh we'll enslave the rest of the planet, but all militants must die." Cole pulled his pistol and shot, but Cerus ignited his lightsaber and blocked the shot and threw his lightsaber at Cole, slicing him clean in half. Diana screamed and cried. Cerus:" Take them both prisoner." Cerus left as his soldiers were taking Diana and Arek off the planet. The Prophecy Begins Slave Labor 12 years later Arek woke up to the warm Korriban sun beaming through his window. He got up and rubbed his eyes open. Arek:" Here we go again." He got up and walked across the room and started to shake his best friend, Dalis. Like Arek, Dalis was captured at a very young age, but in a less violent way. His parents were killed off a few years ago due to lack of work. Arek:" Dalis, get up. Come on, Dalis." Dalis rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow. Dalis:" Come on Arek, I still got ten minutes." Arek:" Then that's ten more minutes you could use to get ready, now come on." Dalis:" Fine." Arek helped Dalis up, and they both got ready for the hard day of slave labor. They both walked out of the bunk house, which housed over 20,000 slaves. The two of them walked to the Slave house, where the found their supervisor and asked for a job. Supervisor:" Unfortunately, we are low on construction supplies, and their will be ship dropping off supplies later this week. So all the work we have for you is mine work. So get digging." Arek + Dalis:" Yes sir." They both started to walk off to the mines. It was a three mile walk there. Both of them were exhausted from the walking, but they knew they had to save their strength for the long day ahead. When they were almost there, Arek thought he could see his friend, Kass, some distance away from them. Arek:" Dalis, is that Kass?" Dalis:" Yeah, I think it is her. What? Are you going to chase her down?" Arek:" Well not necessarily chase her down, more like catch up to her. Come on." Arek started to run towards her, Dalis shortly followed. It took them about ten minutes to catch up to her. When they stopped right next to her, they both were really sweaty. Kass:" Whoa! Did you guys just run your hearts out?" Arek:" (Panting) Yeah, we did." Dalis:" Did your supervisor say to go to the mines?" Kass:" Yeah he did." Then all three of them walked down to the mines and got to work in the mines. After about six hours of hard labor, Arek was greeted by a Sith Escort, and ordered Arek to meet with the Sith Governor of the planet. Sith Governor:" So is this the boy." Sith guard:" Yes, my lord." Arek:" What is going on?" Sith Governor:" We just wanted to ask you, what do you know about your family. Parents." Arek:" I don't remember anything about my parents." Sith Governor:" Good. That's good." Arek:" Why is that good?" Sith Governor:" Haha, still even after so many years of being here, you have no idea who your parents are." Arek:" Where are my parents?" Sith Governor:" Your father, dead. Your mother, alive, but not doing so well in the camp." Arek:" You mean she's here?" Sith Governor:" Yes, since she will die soon, we might as well have you watch her die." Arek was then put into a room where he saw a woman, probably later 40's, but was skinny from starvation. Woman:" Arek? Is that you?" Arek:" Who are you?" Diana:" I'm Diana, your mother. Oh my god, what a wonderful young man you became." Arek:" Thank you, mom." Diana:" There's something I need to tell you about your family." Arek:" What is it?" Diana:" Your grandfather, was a legendary Republic Soldier. His name was Xeres Gorogdrive. And he had so much power that he ended the connection to the Force. Somehow, a select few people managed to regain their connection with the Force. What I am trying to say is, you could have the power to save the Galaxy from the Sith. You just need to call out to Xeres, he will guide you." After several more hours, Arek watched his mother pass away. He was escorted back to the bunk house, but didn't go to sleep right away. He did what his mother told him to do, call out to Xeres. Arek:" Xeres, if you can hear me, help me get off this planet." A blue transparent figure appeared. Xeres:" Arek, there will be a cargo ship landing tonight in a few hours dropping off some supplies. Get your friends and get off this planet." Arek did what he was told and woke up Dalis. Arek:" Dalis, come on, we're getting out of here." Dalie:" Arek, I support you trying to leave, but I don't want to die." Arek:" Come on, Dalis. Do you want to die while being a slave to the Sith, or die being a free man." Dalis:" Ugh, here we go again." Arek:" Great, now lets get Kass." The two managed to sneak out of their room and went down several hallways until they reached Kass' room. Arek:" Kass, come on, we're getting off this planet." KAss:" About time." She instantly got up and followed the two outside. Once they were outside, they sneaked passed every single guard, until they made it to the hangar bay. They sat behind several crates and waited for the ship to arrive. Hours have passed since they were first in the hangar, then the thrusters of the ship blasting its way as it was landing. Sith soldiers started carrying cargo out, then when the time was right, the trio sneaked into the ship. Kass, a natural pilot, took control and begin to take off, and left Korriban for good. Arek started to pace back in forth in the bridge, until Xeres' spirit appeared in front of everyone in the bridge. Xeres:" Alright good, you can follow orders." Kass:" Arek, who is this?" Arek:" This is my grandfather, Xeres. He was the one who told me that this ship was landing." Xeres:" Thank you for the introduction, but I need you to go to Felucia, from there I will guide you to the Temple." Dalis:" Temple?" Xeres:" Yes, Temple. Did I stutter?" Dalis:" Uh, no you didn't." Xeres:" Right. I'll see you on Felucia." Xeres disappeared. Temple on Felucia The group landed on Felucia about twelve hours from when they escaped Korriban. They landed right where Xeres' coordinates directed. There was a large temple, with nine statues of what it seemed like warriors with an even larger statue of a warrior in the middle. Xeres appeared next to Arek. Xeres:"Do you know who these people are?" Arek:"No, I do not." Xeres snickered. Xeres:"The first nine are me and my ancestors. The one above us is Revan, our master." Arek:"Wasn't Revan a Sith?" Xeres:"He was, just like myself. which made him more than qualified to train the Gorogdrives." Arek:"You were a Sith?" Xeres:"For a short period of time, about six months." Arek:"How was it?" Xeres:"It was dark times for me, it was like my spirit was trapped inside my own body. Terrible times. I don't recommend it to someone with your power." Arek:"My power?" Xeres:"You don't understand do you? The Gorogdrives have a long history of powerful family members. I was the most powerful, that until you came along. You are destined to kill Tygenthua, something I wasn't even capable of doing, only being able to defeat him." Arek:"Tygenthua?" Xeres:"Alright, I'm not going through an entire history lesson with you, I'll explain more inside. Come." Arek followed Xeres, while Kass and Dalis followed along. They all walked inside of the temple, it seemed bigger on the inside, than it was on the outside; a large archive room, a lightsaber construction room, the armory, training center and the council chamber. The four walked into the council chamber. Xeres:"Ancestors, this my grandson, Arek." Hesketo:" Welcome, Arek. And....Friends?" Xeres:" Yes, these two are Dalis and Kass. They were enslaved by the Sith, that's where they met Arek. I helped them escape." Kass:"And we appreciate that very much, Xeres." Dalis:"Thank you." Arek:"Why are we here?" Sorontos:"To train you to face the Sith, all led by Tygenthua. Now, I do believe that Xeres has mentioned that you don't know who Tygenthua is. Get ready for a history lesson. Tygenthua was one of the original Jedi Council members, and one of the first Sith. He became so powerful, that it took both the Jedi and the Sith efforts to stop him. About five and a half million years later, Xeres, unfortunately released Tygenthua by setting off a very powerful bomb, which I ''saved him from dying. Two thousand years later, Xeres awoke from his carbonation, and found that several worlds were destroyed, or in the process of being destroyed. This was all Tygenthua's doing. He put the Galaxy in a near apocalyptic event that Xeres managed to pull it out of. Xeres eventually defeated Tygenthua, but didn't kill him. He was never meant to kill him. Arek, it is your destiny to kill Tygenthua, and end his tyranny from this Galaxy." Arek took a moment to take it all in. Arek:" Where do I start." Artthewon:" I like the enthusiasm." Ordelum:"So do I, Artt." Ardoracc:" I wouldn't be so enthused to fight an enemy that has only been defeated twice." Artthewon:"I admire it though, Ard." Ardoracc:"I do too, Artt, but I'm just saying I wouldn't be so enthused or confident." Artthewon:"I would. I love the enthusiasm, being confident helps." Ortikiason:"Okay, you two, stop it." Aurrian:"We need to begin their training soon." Council:"Agreed." Xeres:"Where is Revan?" Hesketo:"He'll be here shortly." Kass:"You mean the Revan. Darth Revan?" Sorontos:"Yes, Kass is it? That is the Revan we're talking about." Kass:"This can't be real, I've only heard stories and legends about him, I've never thought he was real." Xeres:"Well he is real Kass, he trained me, and the rest of the Council. Now it's your turn." Arek:"So, where is he?" Hesketo:"I just said he'll be here shortly." The Council doors opened, Revan walked in. Revan:"I do believe you were talking about me." Sorontos:"Yes, we were, actually." Xeres:" We need to begin their training, Revan." Revan:"And so we shall." The training began the next day. It wasn't so difficult at first, then came in the cardio training, and soon came the weight lifting. Several months after that came in the vibroblade training. About a year and a half later, Arek was taken in for Force training along with lightsaber construction. Arek felt his connection with the Force almost immediately. Shortly after he mastered his connection with the Force, he built a blue and a green lightsaber. A Hopeless Galaxy '*2 years later*''' The three of them walked into the Council Chamber. Hesketo:"I feel like they are ready to see what this galaxy is like." Council:"Agreed." Arek:"What do you want us to do?" Sorontos:"We want you three to travel to Coruscant and find out what the Imperial Force is like on the surface." Dalis:"Is that it?" Xeres:"No. Just recently Tygenthua has been released from his slumber. I do not know how. but he has, probably by Luthrin or Cerus." Kass:"Who is Luthrin and Cerus?" Xeres:"Cerus is the one who killed my son, Arek's father, Cole. Luthrin was the Sith assassin who poisoned me with amneia." Arek:"Cerus killed my father?" Xeres:"He nearly killed me too. He stabbed me in the chest with his lightsaber, but I managed to pull it out and cut his hand off with it." Arek:"I swear, if I find him I will kill him." Ortikiason:"Calm yourself, Arek. Don't let anger control you." Xeres:"He's right, you know. Don't let it control you, it could ruin not only your life, but your destiny to defeat Tygenthua." Hesketo:"Tygenthua can and will try to use you for his own purposes. Its happened to several other once great Jedi Knights. Including myself." Arek:"It happened to you?" Hesketo:"Yes. Back in the days of the Old Republic, my mind was under the control of the Emperor. Hate drove me. Nothing got in my way. I did terrible things. I nearly killed my padawan, but she managed to free me from the Emperor. Don't let this happen." Sorontos:"We shouldn't keep them waiting for any longer." Xeres:"Agreed. They have a long journey ahead of themselves." Xeres walked them out to the hangar, where a large assault ship was stationed. Kass:"Are we really flying that piece of scrap?" Xeres:"That ''piece of scrap happens to be my personal ship, The Scorpion. Heavily modified from it's original design. It also happens to be one of the fastest ships in the Galaxy. I'm handing it down to you because I'm dead, for one, and also I thought that you might need it." Kass:"Sorry." Xeres:"Sure you are." The Trio walked into the ship, and by just looking inside, it was very sophisticated on how the ship ran. Kass went to the pilots seat and started the ship up. Arek and Dalis sat down at the holotable as Kass began to take off. Dalis:"So what do you think Coruscant is like?" Arek:"I may have been born there, but I couldn't tell you what it's like now." Dalis:"So what do you know about it?" Arek:"All I know that the planet was one giant city. What about you?" Dalis:"Exact same thing, but at least you can say you were born free." Arek:"That's right, you were born into Slavery on Tatooine?" Dalis:"You're right. And even after I left Tatooine, I was sold back into slavery to the Sith, which the Sith were a hell of a lot worse than the Slavers on Tatooine." Kass starts to walk over. Arek:"Kass, aren't you supposed to be flying?" Kass:"I got it on autopilot until we get to Coruscant. So what are you guys talking about?" Dalis:"We were talking about our lives before the Sith." Kass:"And how's that?" Arek:"I don't really remember my life before them." Dalis:"And my life wasn't so different." Kass:"I was born into a rich, but neglecting family. When the Sith invaded, it wasn't a hostile takeover at all. The Corriellian Government just gave the Sith the planet. I ran away after about three years of the takeover. I was trying to get off world. I was caught by a Sith patrol, they took me to my family, and you know what they did? They said, 'If she wanted to leave so bad, take her off the planet!' They did just that, taking me into slavery." Arek:"That's a hell of a childhood." Kass:"Probably one of the best you'll hear." Arek:"Probably not as insane as Xeres'." Dalis:"I bet he didn't even have one." Arek:"Well, do you want to check the ship logs to find anything about it?" Kass/Dalis:"Sure." The three of them began began to search the logs. Arek found a log going back 22 BBY, almost 2300 years before Arek was born. He pulled out the data log, it was a recording. What popped up was a soldier, armored head to toe. Arek brought Dalis and Kass over, then played the log. Cole:"Delta 3488, 3 hours since the Battle of Geonosis began. It's a shame we lost so many men in the battle, let alone two of my own men. Blaze and Shredder will be missed. I felt Xeres did an excellent job on the mission, being able to hold his own on the battlefield. I have high hopes for him, and if I do ever die, he'll be there to take over. I feel like he's much more than a clone, he has another purpose in life, something greater than my own. This is Delta 3488 'Cole' signing off." Arek:"So he named my father after his previous commander." Dalis:"Seems like it." Kass:"Hey, you two should really get some rest. We should be in orbit in a few hours." Arek:"You're not getting any rest?" Kass:"Well someone has to watch where we're going." Arek went to the back of the ship and pulled out a bed. He laid down on the bed and slowly closed his eyes. '*4 Hours later*''' Arek was being shaken awake. Kass:"Come on, Arek, we're here." Arek:"In orbit?" Kass:"Yes, hide your weapons. An Imperial patrol is coming to check us in. And here." Kass handed Arek an I.D. Kass:"It's your I.D., well fake I.D.. Your new name is Vince Ceir. My name is Rheanna Liey, and Dalis is Hakar Liey." A ship docked outside. Kass:"Here they are." Imperial Officer:"Open up!" Kass opened the hatch. Imperial Officer:"I.D.'s please." The three of them handed over their I.D.'s. Imperial Officer:"So what are you doing on Coruscant?" Kass:"I have family here, parents. Vince here is my boyfriend and is here to meet them, while Hakar is my brother and wants to come home." Imperial Officer:"Is this true?" Arek and Dalis nodded their heads. Imperial Officer:"Okay, I hope you have a great trip now, Miss Liey." He handed back the I.D.'s and left. Kass flew the Scorpion down on to Coruscant, where she landed n the hangar of a hotel. They checked into a room, a three bed room with a planetary view. Dalis:"So what are we supposed to do here now?" TBC Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Legacy Era